


A Krocanpy Love Story

by krocanpy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Im only half sorry, Multi, eventual cross/nea, eventual johnny/kanda, krocanpy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krocanpy/pseuds/krocanpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krory can't stop thinking about his former lover Eliade, and is burdened with trust issues, until Timcanpy changes his life and teaches him how to love again. Meanwhile - will Timcanpy's previous relationships, Johnny's jealousy, Kanda's urges, Cross' need for romantic validation and Nea's awakening ruin it for them?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I'll regret this later, probably.

Eliade. A name that burnt Krory's heart; a name of both love and betrayal, feelings that fought each other on the subject of his past love. A name that represented lies, but blurred the line between happy ignorance and malicious intent. All they could do is pretend this name didn't hurt so much, and act like it hadn't caused a breach between him and the word "trust."

After the tragic betrayal and death of his lover, Krory struggled with the concepts of good and evil, love and hatred, doubt and trust. It was almost like Eliade's blood had never drained from him and his undeniable love had been branded to him, making the burn of the memories hurt even more.

"You seem deep in thought, can I provide any help?" A voice had entered Krory's head, but it was a foreign, androgynous voice that seemed soft to the ears, and was somewhat soothing. But the voice belonged to no one, or so it seemed, since the source was nowhere in his view. "Whose voice is that?" Krory asked with a subtle hint of curiosity in his tone.

In front of the candle Krory had lit, there was a soft, beautiful sphere-shaped glimmer of gold, with a cross engraved on it. It had wings outstretched like a beautiful bird, and for a moment, the man was able to truly appreciate the true beauty of this creature, despite seeing it so many times before. "It was me." A voice in his head said. "Timcanpy."

Krory was reasonably stunned; the golem could speak? This was the first time he'd ever even heard of the idea of Timcanpy talking, let alone hearing the execution of it. "I didn't realize you could speak," Krory said, unable to mask the shock of the revelation. Timcanpy always seemed to show human emotion, so it wasn't the idea that Timcanpy could feel that was shocking, just that there was a voice so beautiful to help them convey their feelings.

"I have always been capable of speech, but the Order tells me to refrain from speaking unless it's a dire situation. Even then I should rely on images and video, rather than my own thoughts. Golems talking is kind of frowned upon, I suppose you could say." It made sense, it would be bad if exorcists formed any sort of relationship with a golem, given that the order saw them as disposable, like tools to assist rather than beings that help. "So why are you talking to me, when it's clearly not something you're supposed to be doing?" From the small things Timcanpy could do to emote, Krory could see a faint look of concern. "I-I... Couldn't restrain myself any longer! You looked so upset every day, and you're the last person I'd want to see wither away at the feet of despair. Let me talk to you, I can't see you go."

For the first time the soft voice seemed to break it's calmness and started to break mid-sentence, making the concern Timcanpy truly felt so much more apparent. It felt so nostalgic to Krory, when has he seen concern like this before? Was it the worry of a lover? No- can't be, Krory thought. Sure, it was reminiscent of Eliade, but he was probably just being unreasonable. Still, the concern made Krory's heart warm, and a little flustered, even.

"S-s-stop saying such embarassing things! E-er... I-I'm fine. You really don't have to worry about me." Timcanpy gave a chuckle that seemed slightly doubtful, "Now you know that's a lie. I wish you weren't so stubborn Krory-chan." Something hurt about being called "chan" but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was. All he could manage was "B-baka." Timcanpy sarcastically replied "well if that's how you really feel." And flew away from the candle, disguising them with the darkness. Krory didn't want to admit it, but he really wished Timcanpy would stay with him longer.


	2. A Rivalry Begins

The floors echoed with the sound of Krory's footsteps. Today they were lighter than usual, like a burden had been taken off him somehow. It was the same way the previous night; his dreams were free of Eliade, and he had slept until morning, which was something he had taken advantage of in the past. Things were actually very reminiscent of when he was with Eliade, and the feeling of expectation flowed through him like a circuit, and the fuse stopped at his heart. It had almost felt like a strong attraction, but Krory dismissed it as an aimless feeling of nostalgia and nothing more. He wondered maybe if he was sick, so he stopped in the science department to see if anyone knew why maybe he'd feel this way. Immediately there to help him was Johnny Gill, who looked up at him with his fogged glasses and small build, and he immediately asked if he could help Krory. "Ah, yes, you see..." his voice trailed off. How would he explain this? "I can't tell if I'm nauceous or if I have butterflies. But I must be sick, I'm not nervous or anything."

"Quite the predicament, huh? Well, you don't seem sick to me, I'd guarantee perhaps it'd be an issue of attraction? Have you been talking to anyone lately?"

"You mean romantically?" Krory said with a tone of surprise in his voice.

"That's exactly what I mean. So, who is it?"

"I'm not sure I follow. I don't believe I love anyone. I mean, I haven't really talked to anyone too much as of late. Wouldn't it be weird to just feel like this all the sudden when nothing's changed?" 

"Are you sure nothing has changed? Think closely, Krory. Have you talked to anyone in the last few days maybe, that you've never spoken to before?"

Krory thought for a moment. When all the sudden he had realized that there actually was someone. "Oh! Yeah, there was someone I spoke to, last night actually. But it's uh... odd. I don't think I've considered loving them..." However once the image popped into his head, he suddenly understood. Yes, this was the source of this attraction. But why?

"If you don't mind... who is it exactly? Maybe I can help you out."

"Well it's kind of embarrassing, but... promise you won't say anything?"

"Of course, I promise." Johnny had said, with a sincere tone. Krory instantly took his word on the matter.

"Well, you see... it's Timcanpy." Johnny's eyebrows immediately raised, and he gave Krory a look of disbelief. "Oh - I should've realized. I forgot most people aren't aware, but Timcanpy can talk."

"No, uh... I actually knew that, but... you see..." his voice trailed off. "I don't really know how to put this but... Timcanpy is my ex." Krory was in shock. Did Johnny just say... they were together? 

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I had no idea, really."

"Oh, it's fine I guess... I guess I still really do have feelings for Timcanpy, even still. They were my first and only love."

Krory thought about the idea of sharing his romantic interest with this man... and his heart broke a little. He realized his romantic life may have been complicated after all, and he teared up at the thought. Why was he so upset when he only just became sure of his feelings this morning? Maybe it was because him and his golden lover were soulmates. That thought gave Krory resolve, and for now on, Johnny was a threat.


End file.
